Be your everything
by ZoudiaxZoe
Summary: "who's the lucky lady who's gonna help you make Evans jealous?" Sirius has fancied her for a long time now, and the "innocent" plan James mastered was going to mess everything up, but if it could get more than one couple together, then it's worth it, isn't it? Especially if Sirius can have a proper talk with the brunette he likes the most. SB/RL Fem!Remus


**DISCLAIMER:** I owe nothing but the idea of the fic.

I just needed to have some Fem!Remus, there are not enough Fem!Remus in the fandom and … Remus! 3 btw, this was an excuse to leave incomplete another fic Wolfstar I'm working on, which I wanted to be a one-shot but seeing that I kept writing and writing the idea of the one shot would not do. And I have the idea of this while writing it an as a good –asshole-procrastinator I dropped that MuggleAU and started this one.  
I also want to apologize, I really wanted to write 2 hot sexy scenes for Sirius and Remus, but when I was going to, I realized I don't know how to write Straight smut. Dishonor on my cow, but I tried.

Thanks to Kit Pyron, my beta.

* * *

**Be your everything.**

Friday night and Sirius was bored, playing catch all by himself in the boys dorm. James was re-adjusting some detail to his plan of how to get Lily Evans to like him and Peter was … probably away eating something.

"Eureka!" shouted James, causing Sirius to miss the ball and being hit in the face with it, "how did I not see it before?"

"Your ego?" teased his best friend; James threw a pillow in his direction.

"No. What's the best way to get someone you like to realize that she likes you too?"

"Leaving her alone?" tried the seventeen year old, black haired guy.

"No, no, no, pads. That's why you are still single," Sirius bites his cheek to not answer a bitter _so are you_. "You have to make them jealous!"

Sirius scratched his chin; he's tried that before, but with zero results. The brunette still acted as if he was just another Gryffindor, and didn't look at him for more than 5 seconds. He had counted.

"Sounds legit! So, who's the lucky lady who's gonna help you make Evans jealous?"

The grin his best mate showed him scared him, "that is pretty obvious. Her best friend, Remy!" Sirius felt his insides burn, so hot with the intent to kill his best mate right there. His upper lip curled as his eyes went dark and a strong oppression in his chest didn't allow the air to go through. Sirius sneered. "Whatever," was his response, as cold and acid as James had ever heard it before.

_Sirius noticed the existence of Remy during their second year at Hogwarts when he bumped into her. The girl was tiny and slim, with round big eyes that looked at him with apparent shock. She apologized silently before crouching to collect the books she had dropped; Sirius was going to let it pass but she was so tiny that he doubted she'd be able to collect so many books by herself. 'Only this once' he told himself and helped her._

_He saw bandages in her left arm and hand, and a few scratches in her face and neck. Her hair was long but not long enough to hide them all._

_"What happened to you?" he heard himself asking without even wanting to. Her expression was of total distress, she mumbled a lot._

_"My parents' dog." He raised an eyebrow. "It's huge."_

_"Don't you think you are too small to play with a big dog?" he handed her the last book he picked._

_"I am sorry … and thank you." And she ran away. Stumbling with her thin legs and not looking back. No once she turned to see him again, but he stared until she was completely gone._

Sirius kept his distance from James at all costs. He was still in speaking terms with him, but the simple idea of James and Remy together —pretending or not— was enough to feel the resentment bloom. There she was, entering in the Great Hall, with her long, wavy light-brown hair, with those bangs long enough to cover half of her face; giving her a mysterious aura that he loved. Her big brown eyes, the visible one at least, glaring with wonder and inquisition everything around her**.** Seven whole years, they were going to graduate soon, and that glare of hers remained the same.

She was simply beautiful, perfect. She is everything he ever wanted. Remy J. Lupin is everything Sirius O. Black needs.

_After that day, he found himself looking for the brunette every single moment. It wasn't that hard, they shared classes and they both were Gryffindor, but sometimes she was absent from the Common Room, and they didn't have the same schedule for supper. When they happened to coincide at the Great Hall, he never saw her eat much._

_He made a custom to fill her plate with enough veggies and meat when she wasn't paying attention. Just a flick of his wand under the table and the plate had the sufficient food for someone of her complexion, no one ever noticed him doing that and that was fine, he didn't want anyone to know._

_He also made a custom of magically glue her to her seat until she was done eating, although she often escaped leaving more than half of the plate untouched. Something like that was unacceptable._

_'She has to eat in order to grow up properly,' he thought. 'She's too skinny and looks so defenseless.'_

_Being Lily the main target of most of James' pranks, Remy became a target too; but she was Sirius'. But the brunette never confronted him; she only glanced for a bit and left. Sirius wasn't even hard on her; innocent and chaste little jokes at most. At that time Remy was not only skinny and defenseless, but she was also really cute in Sirius' thoughts. Everything about her was cute._

He had tried his best, in the name of Godric, and all the other founders of Hogwarts, he tried really hard. But she barely paid him any attention. And that broke him inside, because he had never had a fixation like that; he had never been in love and one day, the perfect girl appears in front of him and she just goes through ignoring him —ignoring half of the population of students in Hogwarts, actually.

He tried talking to her, nonchalantly, but she always has an excuse to go; the only person close to her is Evans … and now, James is on his way to talk his way into being the second. He can't see it; he does not have the guts to see them. He barely finishes his breakfast when he hurries out of the Great Hall.

For the grin James wore in the late the afternoon, he had succeeded. Sirius was in a bitter mood, Peter and James taking the worst of it.

"She refused at first, but just 5 minutes ago she agreed." Said James triumphal, " she is cute, pity she is not my type."

"Then don't go out with her," grumbled Sirius emotionally exhausted.

"But, Sirius, mate. She's perfect for this!"

"Anyone would have been perfect!" shouted. "Why her?"

"Well … she's Lily's best friend, and she agreed for the same reason. I told you guys she fancied me!"

Peter congratulated him and Sirius groaned again.

_Soon he found himself hexing and pranking each and every one of the boys who dared standing next to the brunette. In the mid of their third year of school he realized he liked her. But it wasn't until fourth year when he decided to 'attack'. Figuratively and literally speaking; he hexed stupid boys who weren't good enough for her, and he did his best to approach her smoothly._

_The second one backfired more times than he expected. Sirius tried changing his cologne, his hairstyle, if he was loud enough. Every time Lupin was near he became louder than normal to catch her attention._

_During his fifth year he had the brilliant idea of making her jealous. So he picked a girl per week and waltzed around Remy with the 'girlfriend in turn'. She barely looked at him; he thought that maybe just walking the girls was enough, and thus he discovered his unknown gusto for snogging. The fact that Lupin was a prefect made everything better, he always managed to be found by her at unholy hours of the night with any girl he picked up._

_That's how he got the nickname of 'Gryffinwhore'. And if Remy already avoided him, now she even dared to turn back on him every time she saw him. She literally saw him, made a perfect spin on her heels and walked back from where she came._

_One time he saw her in Hogsmeade with a guy and his blood boiled. Moments like those he was glad he was a Black and that he had a little of control over his emotions. Lily had set her up with someone … AGAIN. This time, it was apparently working. Because he wasn't there when the nosy redhead planned the date so he could spoil it before it happened._

_She was having fun, she was laughing. He wished he could just stay in the Three Broomsticks to admire her laughing face, but if he did, he would eventually do something to the git next to her. He was happy seeing her happy; he was miserable not being who made her happy._

He couldn't deny that Jamesie was a good boyfriend; he was sweet and suave with the brunette. And she, every time she blushed and thanked with her head down, completely embarrassed looked like an angel.

Sirius avoided everything and everyplace where the 'new couple' could be, the simple idea of seeing them together was way too painful for him. All that time wasted and now James achieved what he wanted the most. The worst part of all was when James had the brilliant idea to 'introduce' them.

He practically dragged her to their place in the table one morning. Remy seemed so anxious and shy, like every time he tried to talk to her … her hands couldn't stop moving, the way she tried to cover her face more times than he could count. Wasn't she aware of how gorgeous she was? Why cover such a pretty face?

James did something, something she didn't like at all; he did not pay attention to him, Sirius was more focused on the girl in front of him. Her hair moved while she tried to catch back the book James took from her, so tiny, so bully-able, so pretty while exasperated, so … scarred? The side of her face she kept covered had a big and fresh scar running from her cheek to her neck.

Sirius felt furious, he flipped his plate with food still on it, and punched the table. Remy —and everyone else— noticed; she quickly began to arrange her bangs back in place, her hands stayed there trying to hide more than she could. But Sirius had seen enough. "Who?" he almost growled, who had dared to maim such beautiful girl? Who dared wound that face? "Forget it … your _boyfriend_ should take care of that" he spitted the word boyfriend with so much hate that it burned his entrails.

Later on that day, James confronted him in their room.

"What was that about, pads?!"

"What should I know, you are the one dating her!" he pushed his best friend aside and James pushed him back. Cornering him.

"You have a problem now?! When I told you the plan, you said it was alright!"

"Then go back and spend some quality time with your girlfriend and get this over already!"

"Guys … " Peter tried to stop them, he failed. "Come on guys. We are friends, you shouldn't be arg—"

"That's what I am going to do. Maybe I can't get more of this 'relationship' than expected" he pointed the quotation marks with his fingers and Sirius' blood boiled. What was he trying to get? He instinctively hexed him.

_"But Remy!" the shrilly voice of Lily Evans woke him, and not because of the redhead, but for the name she called out._

_"Lils, please stop it!" the brunette stopped next to the tree he was using as a resting place._

_"Remy, the way he looks at you!" squeaked excited the redhead. "I know he might not be the best person in the whole school or world, and his friends..." The way she mentioned this guy's friends was as if she were talking about the plague. "But I swear, Remy! His eyes shine with devotion and love every time he looks at you."_

_The brunette sighed so close to him he could almost feel it, damn the moment he 'borrowed' James' invisibility cloak to go outside and nap. He shivered; they were so close. He could appreciate her features completely enthralled. He could feel her voice caressing his skin. He could almost touch her. _

_"No one looks at me with love, Lils. I am awkward, non attractive, plain, a bookworm and … nothing special." Sirius felt the urgency to yell at her, to yell how beautiful she was, how funny he thought she was and how perfect she was. He also wanted to hold her forever._

_"I know you want to be liked, and you always try your best for not being in bad terms with anyone. But you need to like yourself a little too."_

_"I like to be liked, yes. But not in 'that' way. It only breaks my heart because of you-know-what."_

_Lily hugged her, trying to convince her otherwise. But Remy was stubborn, so damn stubborn he could picture themselves arguing a lot because of that. How could she think she was nothing? Sirius found out that the only non-attractive trait of Remy J. Lupin was her insecurity. He knew he wasn't the only one fancying her, that bothered him, but it was enough to make a girl's self-esteem grow. And it wasn't cute how Remy referred to herself._

_Of all her bad habits —like eating chocolate always, chewing strands of her hair during Binn's lectures, biting her lips when anxious, etc— that one was the worst. And he was really, but really upset with her._

"Well," started Peter. "You like Lupin, but James is _dating_ her now. When he breaks up with her and goes out with Lily, you might have a chance."

"Yeah, I might have one. If she only accepted me," he sighed. "It is not that easy. Especially with this rotten society of retarders where we live in."

"How come?"

"Don't you think, Pete, that people would start talking? Like, they're gonna tag Remy such awful names if she starts going on with me after _breaking up_ with Jamesie?" Peter was going to say something but Sirius interrupted him. "She cares what people think of her, I notice. I've been in love with her since third year. I observe her enough to know."

Now it was Peter's turn to sigh, he played with the chocolate leftovers on his bed. "It'd be a lot easier if you had no idea about them two pretending and misunderstanding the situation." Something clicked in Sirius' mind.

"Peter Pettigrew, you are a bloody genius!" the black haired hugged him and took his leave out of the room and the common room of Gryffindor.

He walked searching for James and Remy, when he found them chatting animatedly next to the Great Hall he put his plan in motion.

"You are an asshole, James Potter!" he rushed all the way, skipping some steps in the stairs. "Peter just told me, and you are the worst!"

Remy jumped scared, and James pulled out a face that indicated he didn't understand anything. Also, he did not expect the punch Sirius threw to his face, making his glasses fly away of his face. Peter, who had followed him all the way and realized what had happened, stood next to Remy, guarding her from whatever could blow in her direction.

"B—but…. what—?"

James stood up and punched Sirius back, "what the fuck is wrong with you, mate?"

"Don't call me mate, you jerk!" Sirius punched him again. "How dare you play with a girl's feelings just to get another girl's attention?!"

"Black … I—" Sirius didn't let her continue when he grabbed her by the hand.

"And to think that I was really letting the girl I love in your care just because you are my friend," he spitted dryly before turning away and leaving, dragging Remy with him.

The way to the Black Lake was silent, he couldn't even feel Remy struggling to get off of the grip, when he turned to see her, he noticed a few tears, he let her go thinking he had hurt her. "I am sorry if I … hurt you." The brunette denied it.

"You— you got it wrong, Black." She murmured, but Sirius heard her anyways. "I knew about James' plan, he told me …" Sirius was speechless, he didn't want to interrupt her, even when the way that she called him Black drove him insane, he wanted her to call him Sirius or love, or dear, or … some other corny thing. "Lily also knows—"

"Wait what?" Now he truly was shocked. Remy nodded.

"She asked me to play along, I'm sorry about the misunders—" Sirius grabbed her by the wrist to stop her for leaving.

"I meant it," he forced her to look at him with his hand in her chin. "I really, really love you. I've been in love with you since third year and I—" she pushed him aside gently, not looking at him anymore.

"How can you say you love me if you don't know me? You know nothing about me" For Merlin! She was crying again, her beautiful honey eyes were crystalline and looked so hurt.

"If— if you don't like me I understand, but know that I really mean it," she shook her head.

"You can't love me, Black. You'd hate me the moment you get to know me."

"Does that … does that mean you like me or not?"

She said nothing; she just left his side. Sirius tried running after her. She ran all the way to the Forest, he followed.

Merlin! That girl sure had reflexes and a really good condition. It took him a couple of minutes to catch up to her; his brilliant and aggressive brain helped him to get the thought that pinning her against a tree was a good idea. She seemed scared, no. She was frightened.

He just stared at her, piercing grey eyes against scared honey eyes. She fought to set herself free; Sirius didn't allow it though. "I AM A WEREWOLF!" she yelled, the birds and sounds of the forest taking their leave with her words. Sirius was shocked.

He stepped back a few inches, what did he just hear? Was she for real? That would make a lot of sense, now that he thought about it. Her wounds, all the times she disappeared. He couldn't recall all the full moons in the last six years, but he was sure that had something to do with it. Lily going constantly to the hospital wing. The length of her skirt may also have something to do with it, and the oversized cardigans and clothes she used to wear.

Why she was always wary, the reason why she never dared to play with a boggart when they were studying them in 5th year….

_"I like to be liked, yes. But not in 'that' way. It only breaks my heart because of you-know-what."_

He snapped back to the real world to realize Remy wasn't by his side anymore. He looked for her and followed her once again; this time he used all the strength in his legs to catch up. When he did, he pulled her by the arm; they stumbled and fell. He on top of her. "You are lying, you can't be a werewolf." The expression on her face was a complete delight; she was absolutely dumbfounded. "You are a girl, girls can't be werewolves, they are she-wolves!" She stopped crying and looked at him like if he was a troll or something more stupid. "The point is, why should I care you have a furry little problem every month. You're a she-wolf? I am a pure-blood bastard, who cares? Not me."

He made more pressure on her wrists keeping them above her head; her mouth twisted in a way that only indicated him she was going to break out howling in tears, Sirius did what his impulses suggested. He kissed her.

"But if you say you don't like me, I'll leave you alone. And I swear I'd never say a word about this." he said as he broke the kiss, sighing he continued. "Say you don't like me a little bit and I'll apologize and leave you alone."

They shared silence for what seemed hours, Remy stopped biting her lips anxiously when she finally spoke, "I've always … liked you." Whispered her, Sirius couldn't stop his big grin. "B—but I…."

"No more buts," he kissed her cheek. "I'm not letting you go. You might be the wolf, but I am the alpha;" Remy grimaced, rolled her eyes and put on a face that clearly told him that she was already regretting her decision. He kissed her one more time, and one more, and he kept kissing her until she gently pushed him away. It was dark already.

OwO~OwO

James didn't talk to him for a month or so, even when Evans aided him after their fight; he still resented the punch in his face. Sirius cared but didn't care at the same time. He was dating Remy now and that was everything that mattered to him; also he started an arduous and long process to not let her go alone to the Shrieking Shack. It had taken him time spent in the library (especially the restricted section) and studying away from everyone each night.

He always had time to spend with Remy and his friends, who kept wondering why out of the blue he began studying so hard.

The moon was high in the sky, its light entering the desert corridors of the castle, making his way to the astronomy tower easier. Sneaking around the castle was always easy for him, more thanks to James and his cloak.

"How do you manage to sneak so easily?" was the first thing he asked when he reached the tower, where Remy was waiting for him. She pointed with her wand the badge in her robes; _PREFECT_, of course she was a prefect.

Something fast passed through him and sat down besides his girlfriend —how sweet does that sound. A huge silver dog was stealing the attentions of the brunette from him.

"You know how to cast a patronus?"

"Why do you look so surprised?" she raised her eyebrows, lamely failing to raise just one like he does. "We saw the spell last year, you are supposed to cast one as well."

"Well, I never really tried to …" he sat next to her. "Didn't know your patronus was a huge dog, though."

"I didn't either," she chuckled embarrassed. "It's the first time I see my patronus form." Sirius just stared, "What?"

"Nothing, just remembering what is needed to cast a patronus," he laughed and Remy blushed, banished the spell and hit Sirius in the shin … playfully. He complained until the realization hit him, his grin widened. "Was a memory about me?" she ignored him completely, "Come one, Moony of my life"

"Moony?"

"Moony," repeated he. "Because you're always like … in the moon, distracted and your furry little problem and…."

"I beg you to stop!"

"But I was getting to the best part," he kneeled in front of her and pointed at the midnight sky. "There you are, the Moon. And I, I am over there" he pointed at the brightest star in the sky, Sirius. "We share the same sky. Below and above, it doesn't matter; we are connected by it. Our destiny is in the sky, shining and cheering for us"

Lupin sighed, passing her light-brown hair behind her ear. That was the moment Sirius noticed she had slightly pointy ears, he liked that; he rushed to tease them.

The sloppy (and full of teeth) kiss he deposited in Remy's ear made her shiver; she blushed —more— and he grinned.

"Here!" she took a small box from her robes, "I don't know what you are planning, (and I don't want to know, really) but whatever it is do it carefully." Sirius opened the box to see the mandrake leaf he asked her to steal for him.

"You're lovely, you knew that?"

"You made me steal from Professor Sprout! How's that lovely?" she glared daggers at him.

"Because no one would ever suspect you," he kissed her lips chastely. "It's going to be worth it. I swear." He grabbed her the waist, pulling her close to his body. "This might be the last night we have a proper chat or snog in a whole month." He exclaimed dramatically.

"Thanks Merlin! Your mouth shut for a whole month!" her sense of humor was dark, he loved it, just not when she used it to bully him. "And my lips could have a rest too. Now that's lovely."

"Hey! I keep your lips hydrated!" Both laughed hard, when the laughter was over Sirius didn't waste time to look for her forehead, which he kissed. He tracked kisses all over her face until his lips met hers again; they were lost in the other after a few seconds. Doing nothing more than kissing, hugging, slightly touching and moaning in between the kisses. He was going to miss those nights so badly.

After he kissed her goodbye in front of the stairs that led to the girls' dormitory, he put the leaf in his mouth, trying his best to not puke at the hideous sour flavor it was leaving in it. A whole month of that didn't seem that short now. But he was doing it for her, so better get it over as soon as possible.

Sirius Black, quiet for a day was something unusual. When weeks passed by the teachers and students were concerned; sometimes he communicated with James and Peter writing, he did the same to Lily and Remy. The problem with James was in the past, as best buddies they are a little something like that wouldn't hurt their friendship, more when Peter talked to him and apologized for giving —unintentionally— the idea to Sirius, and with Lily knowing what was going on. He felt stupid, of course; and even when a really good bunch of students glared at him for using Remy, they still loved him for who he was. James was charming in that creepy kind of way.

Sirius sat on his side of the Gryffindor table moving his fork not really eating, he sat there and played with his food to make it look as if he was eating; Lupin sent him a concerned look, he smiled the moment the owls arrived. One specifically landed next to his girlfriend, he observed her taking the note to look at him immediately. Sirius winked, Remy shook her head.

They met, as usual in the Astronomy Tower; his girlfriend already waiting for him, this time she was reading a book seated on the cold concrete floor. He could see her knees and her shins, shining pale with the moonlight. Full moon would be soon, he was afraid he wouldn't make it in time; the glimpse of something abnormal in the fair skin made him get out of his thoughts. He approached Remy slowly, she noticed him and smiled. But he did not return it. When they were one in front of the other, with no shame, no emotion reflected on his features he placed his hands on both knees and slid the skirt up. He felt the body of the seventeen-year-old girl stiffen, but he didn't care, he didn't stop his touch. Sirius followed with the tip of his fingers the shape of a huge scar running from her knee to her inner thigh; he caressed softly the marked skin.

When he looked up, Remy had an ashamed expression. He kissed her cheek, he wanted to reassure her that everything would be okay and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. But the sour flavor in his mouth stayed there, the leaf was still in his mouth and he couldn't dare to let go of it. What if it didn't work? No, this was a risk he was not willing to take. Sirius cupped her face with his hands; there wasn't any scar on it, yet she covered a side with her long bangs. To not give people something to talk about, was her explanation one day.

He sat against the wall, and manipulated the body of his girlfriend so she would sit between his legs and hugged her tightly; arms around her waist and nose next to her neck, breathing deeply her essence.

When his time with the mandrake leaf was over, was the same day after the full moon. Sirius hurried himself to the hospital wing to see how Remy was doing. She was actually getting some breakfast and chatting with Lily.

"I've looked worse, believe me," she said the moment she spotted him; Lily glanced over her shoulder and tried to hide a smile. Her voice was distant when she asked her.

"You told him?" the brunette seemed apologetically.

"About what, her PMS? Yes I know everything about her Furry Little Problem." Stated he.

"Do you even know what PMS stands for, Black?" he sat on the bed besides Remy lacing their fingers.

"Of course I know, who do you think I am, Evans? PMS stands for Post-Moon Sickness." Says the last part in a murmur. Lily face palms herself and Remy laughs. "Hey! I'm serious, gals!"

"We know you are Sirius," laughs harder Remy, she winced holding her stomach. "I'm okay, the ribs are still healing." Comments casually to calm Lily and Sirius who had jumped from their seats.

Lily stood from her chair after a while and waved them goodbye not wanting to believe that someone as brilliant as Sirius could be that idiot sometimes.

OwO~OwO

Sirius tried it one night while James and Peter were sound asleep and he succeeded. Featherless hippogriff! He did it and he wanted to show it to Remy as soon as possible. But it was dark already and she'd be back in the dorm from her rounds; and boys couldn't go into the girl's bedrooms. Bloody hell!

But, what if he wasn't a boy? He smiled, or thought he did; and happy as a newborn baby headed to the girls dorm. He was completely pleased with himself when the stairs allowed him to enter.

The girls were chatting, and some of them screamed when they saw him; he kept looking for Moony's bed. He found it easily thanks to his new nose, and jumped into it.

The brunette opened her eyes in surprise, making them bigger than they actually were; she stared at him and he stared back. He 'kissed' her cheek and the girls laughed.

"So, is this the furry little problem Black keeps talking about?" Alice asked from her bed amused. Remy looked at her with a nervous expression. The girls laughed once again.

"And then I thought you two were up for no good. I mean up for _other kind_ of stuff. But that is cute." Now all the girls were around them; Sirius didn't know how to feel about it, but he smelled anxiousness and unconformity in Remy. So he did what he now knew how to do best. He barked, and like magic all the girls left them alone.

"I think I'm taking it to the forest, a dog can't be in here." She grabbed her cardigan on.

"You must to tell us how you got such a … _nice _dog, later, Remy" Evans called from her own bed, next to Remy's. The brunette shrugged and whistled to call him. He didn't want to abandon her bed. It was so warm and comfortable and smelled like Remy; his mind created visions of his girlfriend sleeping in that bed.

Sirius ran after Remy when she called him again, over excited, he kept jumping and standing in two so she would praise him.

"Pssht! I don't know how you managed to get in here … or where you come from but I need to take you out." She told him taking a piece of parchment from her cardigan. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," the parchment began to fill with letters and squares and other things. "Flich is in the second floor, guess we'll need to take a secret passage, buddy."

What was that? He would ask later, he walked besides her until he saw a broom closet; he stopped making his girlfriend rub the bridge of her nose, she called him quietly. He did not move and pointed at the closet.

The brunette walked back to where he was. "What is in here, buddy? You smelled something?" the moment she opened the door he transformed back into a human and pushed her inside. "What the…?! Sirius?!"

"That's me, babe." Whispered closing the door behind him. He had her girlfriend pinned against the cold wall.

"But the dog— and where….? How did y—You didn't!" her honey eyes shone like amber, and he perceived a little of gold in them.

"I-certainly-did." he grinned proudly. She pushed him and smacked his chest with her hands.

"How could you? That's illegal and dangerous and … and…. Why?" he hugged her, inhaling deeply her sweet aroma.

"The wolf would not hurt another animal, the wolf won't hurt you if it has company," whispered in her ear. He could hear her sniffing.

"You are an idiot. A conceited idiot."

"But I am your idiot, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

They shared a chaste kiss that soon heated; Remy hands were around his neck while his arms held her tight against his body. He broke the kiss to pass the big loose braid of his girlfriend to her back, by the mere purpose of feeling her breasts against his chest and not her hair. Sirius mentally reprimanded himself for that, but he was still a guy. An 18 year-old guy having a hot snogging session with his overly cute girlfriend. Who happened to transform into a wolf every month. (That was a plus)

He could not get any luckier in his life. Remy pressed her body closer to his, releasing a moan when her lower belly touched Sirius' —more than awake— crotch. He thought about stopping the whole thing right there; he kissed the tip of her nose, hands moving up and down at her sides.

"Did you lose weight?" the brunette didn't answer; even with her flustered face he could tell she was chewing her cheeks anxiously. "Should I start gluing you to your seat until you're done eating again?" it was too late when he realized what he had said.

"That was you!" his girlfriend recovered her breath out of nowhere. "So you filled my plate with more food than necessary!"

"You barely ate! I mean, I've no idea what you are talking about. Let's go back to the Common Roo—" it was her turn to kiss him hard, bodies colliding. Sirius tried to think of something else, he really tried. But that tongue playing with his, those teeth biting his lips, that body rubbing against his; there was no way he would pretend everything was fine and that he didn't want to bang her right there, right in that instant.

"Thank you … for caring so much … for me." Remy hid her face on his broad shoulders, not letting move go an inch. "I love you."

And then he thought he couldn't get luckier. It was the first time she said those words to him!

"I love you too," he kissed her forehead, her cheek; he kissed her jaw and her neck. Biting and licking it in the process, feeling the body of his Remy shiver at the touch. His hands traveled all the way down to her thighs; they shared a long glare, with no words they reached an understanding.

Sirius stopped suddenly, "Wow! Not as romantic as I imagined …" the snarky laugh of Remy, filled with excitement, was heard.

"What could be more romantic than this? I mean, the dark-narrow place, the cold bricks, the mops and brooms. And …" she paused ogling the place carefully. "Oh! In that corner there's a spider cheering for us." The black haired barked a laugh, he loved that girl and he couldn't stop thinking how did he survive almost four years without her by his side.

"I meant it, Moony." Listening to her and talking to her were things he was not able to do properly. All his blood was accumulated in his lower belly; the closeness and hands in inappropriate places were not helping to his brain-mouth connection. She bit his collarbone playfully, that didn't help him either.

"So did I. I'm with you, we could be in the Forbidden Forest or the Shrieking Shack and would be romantic for me."

"Now that sounds like a plan!" they kissed one more time.

OwO~OwO

Sirius, sometimes, transformed into a dog to go and lay with Remy in her bed. Sometimes she sneaked in the guys' room to do exactly the same.

One spring afternoon he heard the door opening, thinking it was Jamesie or Peter didn't pay the enough attention, when long thin arms rounded his broad shoulders he smiled.

"How do you do that?" a soft kiss was placed on his cheek. "How do you know the exact moment when no one is here, except for me?"

The brunette sat on the edge of the bed with the same piece of parchment he's seen before … _that_ night. She giggled wand out.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He savored those words as if they were chocolate fondue. The parchment changed and now he was seeing a map, a Hogwarts map with names of people and secret passages and all. Remy pointed at the room of the boys in the tower of Gryffindor. It read: 'Remy' and right next to it 'Sirius'.

"Brilliant…" he muttered amazed, examining the whole map. Seeing James and Lily in the Common Room, Peter in the kitchens. Snivellus was in the potions classroom and … Dumbledore was walking in his office. "So brilliant it hurts!"

"That's my secret, it took me almost a year to do it back in fifth year," she shrugged. He was dating a bloody genius. How did he and James and Peter survive without her? "This is what I use to sneak off at night. To the Shrieking Shack, or Hogsmeade for chocolate, and—" she looked embarrassed now, more than ever. She was ashamed. "To avoid you."

"Wait, what? WHY?!" the honey eyes were set in a random point past James' bed now.

"So I wouldn't have to walk in on you and your 'girlfriends'. I hated seeing you with someone else, and that you looked at other girls but never at me … I guess. The wolf is jealous and possessive and I—"

"The wolf?" Sirius interrupted with a huge grin on his face, he placed the map aside and laid on top of her, a flick of his wand and the curtains of his four-post bed closed. The brunette flustered, her face changing into a strong hue of red. "Speaking of wolves. Yesterday I practiced the Patronus Charm, mine is a wolf."

They stayed in bed for what seemed hours, kissing and whispering random things to have an excuse at conversation.

"So you want to be an Auror?" he nodded. "Even when you suck at potions?" he bit her jaw.

"You?"

"Me? I'm maybe getting a muggle job," she shrugged. "Not so sure anyone else besides Dumbledore will accept me. And I always liked to teach." He knew; that's why she offered to tutor other students, when she could be using that precious time to be with him.

"I have an apartment in muggle London, and I'm not accepting a no for an answer." Remy was on top now and he had his legs around her waist to not let her go; the strength of the girl surpassed him with a loud shriek. Was that bad his idea of them living together after Hogwarts?

She began to scream out of the blue, she turned to the right side and screamed more. In both sides of his bed were animals showing their heads. Was that a doe? And a stag? How in the name of Merlin did those enter his room?

The laugh of James, followed by the laugh of Lily, filled the room, the animals were no longer observing them.

"What the…?"

"You should have seen your faces!" cried Lily holding her stomach. "I'm so sorry, Remy."

"You don't look like," answered dryly the brunette. James kept laughing hard. "What was that about?"

"Oh, Remy darling," Sirius grunted at the way James called his girlfriend. "Did you really think that we were going to let Pads and you have all the fun during full moon?"

It clicked in Sirius's head. Lily hadn't hexed James due to something inappropriate he had said, and James knows. Lily told him?

"Do you know?" raised a brow to her best friend, who shrugged.

"I said nothing."

"I've known for a while now," commented James; "since second year, more or less. I am not that naïve and self-centered, so you know. I also knew about Sirius crushing on you and you on him."

"I have to accept that he came up with a really good plan to get you two together," backed the redhead with an apologetic smile. "That's why I asked you to help him to his stupid plan to make me feel jealous."

Sirius was speechless; their so-called best friends had done all of that to get them together. And they turned into animagi for the sole purpose to keep them company; he wanted to cry and hug them, and he wanted to kill them too.

Remy asked something about Peter, to what James answered: "He'd be completely terrified, so it will be our secret."

OwO~OwO

Sirius was lying on his girlfriend bed when he noticed. Head rested over her stomach; call it a good nose and new senses, or simply instinct. But he somehow managed to know it; Remy was petting his head while reading a book, he yawned. It was so warm and comfy next to her.

The wolf was also acting strange, he knew. And it wasn't because they had more company during the full moon now; the wolf living in Remy's body was somehow tamed, when months ago it would have played chase with Lily and James, now the only thing it was doing was walking wary and sleeping, not allowing any other than Sirius —and sometimes Lily— to approach. That's the reason why after a full moon Remy had been released from the hospital wing without being there a whole day.

He knew, he wondered if Remy knew too. She must know, then why hasn't she told Sirius about it? Maybe he was wrong and she was just sick. Maybe.

"Hey! Can we talk later?" she knew. He stared at her with his big grey eyes; even in black and white she was ethereal, he moved his head and made his way in her arms. "No, wait! You're too big!"

"There goes Remy's Furry Little Problem again," they heard the voices of her roommates and laughter. He could not perceive it by sight, but knowing her, she was blushing.

He avoided the talk with Remy for the rest of the day, the day that would be the last of their precious time in Hogwarts. Next day they'll leave and never come back. They were sitting together during the feast, his heart beating with excitement. The words of Dumbledore were non important for him, so he dared to interrupt.

He just stood in his seat. Remy was looking at him with that glare that said: 'Don't you dare, Sirius Orion Black. Whatever this is don't you dare.' He ignored it.

"Excuse me, Professor. As much as I like to hear you talking, I see myself with the need of interrupt your glorious, full of hope, and beauty speech." McGonagall was stomping her way to where he was, frowning, nothing new. But Dumbledore just stared saying nothing. "I just want to say seven words. I swear, I counted them." He inhaled deeply … McGonagall was closer now.

"Hey assholes! I'm gonna be a daddy!" Remy was trying to hide under the table, all the looks on them; he grabbed Remy's hand and pulled her up. McGonagall was frozen, James dropped the piece of pork he was chewing, and Lily was death glaring him. Peter choked with his pumpkin juice, Remy covered her whole face with her light-brown hair and Dumbledore raised his goblet.

Since that day all prefects and professor have the obligation to look carefully in all the broom cupboards.

**FIN**

* * *

PD. i love my beta 3 - ZoudiazZoe

Zou: ^That's what your beta writes when she's so full of herself lol


End file.
